callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tropas
The Tropas, '''officially Cuban Revolutionary Armed Forces''' are an army featured in'' Call of Duty: Black Ops. They are the soldiers of Cuba, serving under Fidel Castro. Their only appearance in Campaign Mode is in the first mission "Operation 40". Despite this, Tropas still appear in multiplayer as a playable faction. In ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II they appear in the level "Pyrrhic Victory". Thousands of Cuban soldiers and airmen were deployed to Angola during the 1980s to help the MPLA fight against UNITA and South Africa. Alex Mason and Jason Hudson infiltrate a Cuban camp filled with Tropas to call Savimbi for evac via radio tower, to evacuate the recently rescued Frank Woods. They are discovered by Raul Menendez, who is working with the Cubans, when Mason takes Menendez hostage. Menendez breaks free and tries to fight Mason, but is overpowered and shot in his right eye, and Mason escapes. Tropas pursue Mason, Hudson, and Woods, and the trio managed to escape on a UNITA helicopter. The Tropas also appear as a multiplayer faction in Call of Duty: Online. Notable members *Fidel Castro *Militia Captain (K.I.A.) *Cuban Interrogator (K.I.A.) *Castro's Double (K.I.A.) *Castro's Mistress (K.I.A.) Multiplayer Maps Bare Load Screen Crisis BO.jpg|Crisis Bare Load Screen Firing Range BO.jpg|Firing Range Bare Load Screen Havana BO.jpg|Havana Overview_Hazard_BO.png|Hazard Bare Load Screen Hotel BO.png|Hotel Bare Load Screen Villa BO.jpg|Villa Weapons *FN FAL *ASP *Skorpion (Main Weapon) *KS-23 *RPK *RPG *Makarov (DS version) *AK-47 *Browning HP *AK74u *RPD *Dragunov Vehicles * Gun Truck * BTR-60 * MiG-17 * ZiS-150 * ZPU-4 Quotes Gallery Tropas1.jpg|A Tropas soldier in Create-A-Class 2.0. Death Machine held 3.jpg|A Tropas soldier firing a Death Machine in multiplayer. Cuba 3.JPG|A Cuban soldier hitting Mason. Militia captain.jpg|The Tropas officer from "Operation 40". Tropas BTR-60 BO.jpg|A Tropas BTR-60 in "Operation 40". Tropas control point BO.jpg|A Tropas flag. Cuban Soldier 1 BOII.png.png|A Cuban Soldier in Angola. Cuban Soldier 2 BOII.png.png Cuban Soldier 3 BOII.png.png Videos Call of Duty Black Ops Tropas spawn sound|Tropas' spawn theme. Call of Duty Black Ops Tropas full theme|The full Tropas theme. Trivia *The term "Tropas" literally means troops in Spanish and Portuguese. *Although the AK-47 is present on their insignia, the Cuban military never use it in the campaign. *Oddly, the multiplayer model for the Flak Jacket perk has a hammer and sickle patch on its shoulder. *The Hardline model of the Tropas is seen with gloves in first person view, but in third person/Create-a-Class he is bare-handed. *One of their quotes, "¡Lanzando granada pegada!" actually translates into "Tossing stuck grenade". A more accurate translation would be "¡Lanzando granada pegajosa!" ("Tossing sticky grenade!"). *When the Tropas use the Claymore in-game you can hear "Plantando dinamita", but the word "Dinamita" means dynamite as there is no special word in Spanish meaning "Claymore", it should be "Plantando Claymore". *In the Wii version, the Tropas' spawn theme sounds different than in other versions. *In the campaign mission "Operation 40", Tropas soldiers hold the Skorpion like a handgun. *Tropas appear in Black Ops for the DS under the name Cuban Soldiers. However, the Tropas patch can still be seen on some. *In Call of Duty Online, the Tropas multiplayer spawn theme is the same as the Delta Force spawn theme from Modern Warfare 3. But their Chinese name are translated to "Shadow Company ". Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Factions Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Factions Category:Call of Duty Online Factions